painful past of a beautiful girl
by ellenswan
Summary: Bella is a doctor and Edward is the son of the mafia boss. scared that Bella will break under his touch he just watches her from a distance while Bella is living in an incomplete love story . they will have to survive against the odds to learn that love isn't just for one lifetime .
1. Chapter 1

**Painful past of a beautiful girl….**

i don't own twilight. the character's are SM's creation. i am just unleashing my imagination

* * *

She wasn't like anybody he had ever seen. The way she moved, the way she smiled clenched his heart. In a simple jeans and t-shirt she looked like an angel sent down on earth. _Maybe she is…_, he thought. Her brown eyes were staring far away, seeing the things he was sure nobody in the park did. Her brown hair was flying against the wind. There was no hint of make-up on her face. Her cheeks were unusually pale. Almost white. He was sure that the sweater she was wearing did nothing to the cold wind. It didn't seem to affect her but it did affect him. He sat there, keeping a little distance from his angel.

That was what Edward Cullen did every Saturday at 4 O' clock in the evening, whenever he wasn't busy. What he had been doing for the last two years. He watched his angel. But he never approached her. It was not only the look on the angel's face that stop him but also the ghost of his past that lay deep buried inside him – something he would never admit. Isabella swan that was his angel's name. Innocent and pure. But she liked to be called Bella. She was a doctor in Chicago City Hospital. It was an ironic chemistry. She saved live and he ended it.

Her parents were divorced. Her father lived in forks and her mother in Arizona with her new husband. He knew everything about her. But he never approached her. It was not that he didn't want to; he just didn't want to mess things up. If she knew who he was she would run away. She would fear him. So, instead of wanting more, he just sat there and watched her.

At exactly 5 pm, for home. She lived at the 17th street in her own apartment, with her friend Rosalie. He had once followed her. Seeing a car following her, she had panicked that day, so he never repeated it again. Now that she had left he decided that it was time now to carry on with is business. He would come here again next Saturday at four to watch his angel.

She didn't fear death now. She used to once. But now she looked in death's eyes every day. It had been a long day. The hospital had paged her even though it was her day off. There had been an accident and there were too much patients, so she had to go. But luckily they had let her go by 3 pm. She was glad to be in the park. She came here every Saturday to take her mind of things. This park reminded her of the happier days she had spent with … him. She didn't exactly know who 'him' was, but she did wonder. She dreamed of him every night. He and those dreams were her only rescuer in the dark days of her life. You try to find happiness even in your dreams when you have a monster for a father and a mother who cannot stand for herself.

She didn't want to tell anybody about her dreams – they were not her to share. They were Marie and Anthony's. The coincidence was that the girl looked exactly like Bella. Many would have gone crazy but for Bella it was like a boon. She could believe that somebody loved her. Anthony loved her. Anthony was beautiful. She was sure he was not more than seventeen. His eyes were an amazing shade of dark green and his hair was reddish brown. She had often seen Marie and Edward together in a park, holding hands and murmuring I love you to each other. She wished she had a relationship like that. She had tried to but they didn't work out the way they should. Maybe she was expecting something she would never find. _Maybe I'll die alone…., she thought. _

* * *

should i write more?


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't like his father's business. Killing innocent people wasn't a way of earning your living but he had to comply. He had wanted to leave. To break all his connection with the man he called his father. But the look on his mother's face stopped him. Being a son of a criminal you must think of him as another ruthless, man-whore. But he was brought up by his mother that he thought was sent to him by God. His mother was the only person he considered family except for his sister Alice. They were his responsibility. He had to save them from the monster. So he decided to stay.

And right now he was in New York, with Felix; they had to take care of someone that was becoming a threat to Carlisle. Quietly, in the middle of an almost deserted street they followed the man's car.

The man was driving faster now. He knew that his life was in danger. The game of cat and mouse was on track. The victim made a mistake, he was focused on dodging them, he took the wrong turn and after sometime he found himself on a totally deserted path with no car, police station or any house nearby. He knew his end was near. Still he drove as fast as he could.

Edward was now sure that the man would not see tomorrow's sun. His end was near. He drove the car as fast as could and overtook his victim's car and stopped it. His victim was now cornered. Felix was already at the door of his car. He opened it forcibly and taking the man by the collar and threw him on the ground. Without wasting any time he took out his gun and put two bullets in the man's head. He was dead.

Edward didn't kill anyone unless it wasn't necessary but that didn't stop him from being a murderer. Had he been still young he would have closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. But it didn't affect him now. He looked at the brain matter on the street as the bullet ruptured the man's skull. The look on his face was hard and serious and his eyes were icy cold.

Just as Felix was about go back to his car, they heard a silent whimper. Someone else was there. Edward was out of the car now. They opened the back of the man's car and found two children there. A small girl not more than 3 and a boy who was not older than looked terrified .Tears were streaming down their face. They could not leave any evidence behind. They had to make sure of it. But looking at the children faces, Edward stopped Felix. Felix looked at him in surprise.

"We cannot kill them." Edward whispered.

"Well, we cannot let them go. They have seen us." Felix whispered urgently.

"They are only children not older than 5."

"Are you crazy, Edward?"

"No, are you crazy Felix? What if they were your own children?"

"Well, they aren't."

"it doesn't matter. We are going to drop them to their house and leave."

"Carlisle would kill us."

"He doesn't have to know." Felix hands twitched around his gun.

"Felix, no."Edward said firmly. "Get them in the car."Felix did as he was told. He didn't like killing children. They hadn't done anything.

After getting rid of the man's body, they drove to the town. The children did not make a noise. But the fear could easily be seen on their faces. The children's mother was dead, Edward had found out everything about their victim. So they dropped them off to their grandmother's doorstep and rang the doorbell. Quickly, they went away leaving the children there but lingered in the corner. An old woman opened the door; she was alarmed to see the look on their faces. As soon as she took them inside, Edward drove away as fast as he could. He felt a little better. He had saved two children today. Then the thought crossed his mind, _He had killed their father, orphaned them, he still was a murderer. _

"_I love you." Marie said softly in his ear._

"_I love you more." Anthony murmured, kissing her neck. She sighed softly. They were sitting in a room, with the curtains closed. Marie was sitting on Anthony's lap. Their forehead touching. They looked young and in love. _

"_Do you really have to go?" she asked, after sometime._

"_I am afraid, yes." _

"_Can I come with you?" She pleaded._

"_Would you like to? It's so far away."_

"_I don't mind as long as I'm with you." She said smiling. "I love you too much to stay away from you."_

"_We'll see about that." He grinned and kissed her passionately._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Bella's eyes fluttered opened at the sound of the alarm clock. Remembering her dream she slimed softly and wondered where Anthony might be going and wished he didn't leave Marie behind. Turning towards the clock she saw that it was 6:30. She had to reach the hospital at 8. Being a third year resident wasn't easy. She had to work 80 hours a week. But the thrill she felt while holding the scalpel was worth it.

After an hour she was dressed and ready to go to the hospital. It was a 15 minutes drive from her house. Rosalie was home when she had left. She was on night shifts. So they weren't getting much time together. Rosalie and Bella had been together since med school where they had first met. Bella never thought that they had belonged together but the turn of plans brought them on the track. According to Bella, she was a simple girl with plain brown eyes and brown hair. And Rosalie was the most beautiful girl on the planet. Her wavy blond hair and beautiful hazel eyes with her body like that of a model in swimsuit magazines gave her an air of superiority. Never would she believe how they became best friends.

Bella was assigned to the E.R today. With the patient coming in and out with bruises and allergic reactions she knew she would be busy all day. Right now she was checking the charts of a 15 year old girl.

"Huh, so Natalie, there is some fractures in your ankle. It's nothing serious but you won't be able to walk for a month or too." Bella said.

"That's good, I'm safe from school." Natalie sighed.

"I am going to get Nurse Elliot; he'll take care of your leg."

"Hey, Bella." The E.R nurse mike said.

"Hi, mike." Bella greeted after rolling her eyes at him when he wasn't seeing. Mike had constantly been asking Bella out since day one. Every time Bella would make an excuse but he didn't get the message.

"So, you have any plans after work?"

_Think, Bella, think…_ "Um, mike, I have to do laundry and then its Rosalie's day off and we have plans so, I'm sorry."

"Maybe another time..." saying he walked away smiling.

"I am glad you said no. I can say by his looks that he is annoying." Said Natalie.

Bella smiled. "don't ask."

In spite of all the wishing she didn't scrub into a single surgery. It was 6 pm just an hour more and she would be home.

"Swan, there is a trauma on the way and I want you there."

"Yes, Dr. Webber." She replied.

Now Bella, Webber and Clearwater were all outside waiting for the ambulance. At the sound of the ambulance there were ready. The ambulance came to a stop. Mary opened the back door.

"Thirty two year old male. Caught in a firing, he is shot in the chest and went unconscious. Pulse and breathing are slow. We had to CPR him once."

They took him inside. The man was big; you could call him a giant. Bella was sure the bullet had hit him in the heart. There was a lot of blood they rushed him into the OR. _Maybe Dr. hale would ask me scrub in,_ Bella thought joyously. At the same time she was feeling different as if she something she wanted was near her, something she should find. Bella pushed these feeling away to wherever the hell they came from. She needed to concentrate now.

"Swan, there was a man with him in the ambulance, I need you to check on him to. Ordered, Dr Webber.

"But…"

"Don't worry, Dr. Hale and Clearwater will take care of him. I need you to check on his friend. " Saying this he walked away towards the O.R. Leah Clearwater, a third year resident like Bella, smirked at her. Huffing Bella walked towards the E.R. why did this happen to her.? She now needed to find whoever his friend was. She did. The nurses were trying getting him to one of the bed and at the same time trying to touch him. Bella rolled her eyes and went towards the scene.

"Sir, you need to be checked. Your arm is bleeding ….." the man looked towards the sound of her voice and the as their eyes met it seemed as if time had stood still and there was no one except them. Bella's were wide open with astonishment and shock. _This cannot be..._


End file.
